Taking the Wrong Italy
by 20Asymptote13
Summary: Belgium takes Romano to the park to see his brother. When Hungary leaves she trakes the wrong child with her.


"Come on Belgium! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Romano said as he pulled on Belgium's hand to get her to walk quicker. "I thought you said you weren't exited to see your brother." She said in response. "Well... he is the one that wanted to see me." "I see," Belgium said, "I know how we can get there quicker" she looked down to Romano. "How?" He asked. She picked him up and swung him over onto her back and gave him a piggy back ride the rest of the way to the park.

As soon as they arrived Romano looked around the park. "Where are they?" He asked. "They might not be here yet. Why don't I push you on the swings until they arrive?" She asked him. He let go of her shirt and slipped off her back and ran over to the swings. Belgium set down the picnic basket that she had been carrying and went over to push Romano on the swings. After a few minutes Romano spotted Hungary and his brother walking toward the park. "Look there they are!" He yelled and he saw his brother start to run. The boys played on the small playground that was at the park. It only consisted of a swing set, a few slides, a teeter toter, and a jungle jim. Hungary and Belgium sat on the large blanket not too far from the playground and watched the two boys play, they chatted and caught up about everything that has been going on. After a few hours of playing the two boys began to argue. "I'll go break up the fight," Belgium said as she stood up. "I'll set up lunch," Hungary responded.

"What's going on guys?" Belgium said as she approached the two boys. Italy was crying and Romano was on the edge of tears, but he was still pouting. "He pushed me!" Italy wailed, Belgium knelt down to their height. "He was taking to long on the slide!" Romano yelled. "Romano say your sorry." Belgium commanded. "But-!" "It wasn't nice to push your brother, even if he was on the slide." "Sorry." Romano grunted. "Are you hurt, Italy?" Belgium wiped some tears off his face, Romano grabbed onto her sleeve because he wasn't getting any attention. He shook his head. "Ok, now lets go and get some lunch." She picked up both of the boys and carried them over to lunch. There were sandwiches, fresh fruit and vegetables, and juice.

"What about churros?" Romano asked as they were picking up the leftover food. "We can have churros this afternoon as a snack ok?" Belgium said. As she ruffled his hair. He shook his head and turned a little red. Italy laid down and pointed to a cloud. "Look! That cloud looks like a tomato!" "Where?!" Romano cocked his head up to look for the cloud. Hungary laid down and said "Your right, Italy." "Where!?" Romano yelled again. Belgium laid down next to Italy and also agreed with them. "Where!" Romano yelled again he was still siting upright. Belgium pulled Romano close to her and cradled him in her left arm and left side. "Right there Romano." Belgium pointed to a cloud. "Oh..." he said and relaxed and used her arm as a pillow. Italy fell asleep on the ground between Hungary and Belgium; Romano was asleep in Belgium's arms. Belgium slowly set Romano on the ground next to his brother and she sat up to look at Hungary.

"How are you doing with Spain?" Hungary asked. "Well him and my brother are at war now, I want to be free of Spain, but I couldn't leave Romano right now. He's too little, when he gets old enough to take care of himself, then I can leave." Belgium explained. "Are you sure?" Hungary asked. "Yeah, if I wasn't here now Romano wouldn't have anyone to take care of him." Both of the girls looked over to Romano. "They are so sweet when they are sleeping." Hungary commented. "Yeah, that is as quiet as Romano gets all day," he was snoring rather loudly though. "Really?" Hungary asked in disbelief. "Yeah he is a little complicated at times, but he is my special little guy." Belgium said, recalling a few times that he wouldn't listen to Spain but he would to her. "As complicated as Italy?" Hungary asked. "I don't know, does Italy beat on Austria if he gets home from the store and bought the wrong pasta?" Belgium asked. "No, not really, he does get upset though." Hungary replied. "Romano literally beats on Spain's legs with his fists." Belgium replied. "Are you sure?, he was so well behaved today." "I think it was because he was being a good example for his little brother." "I think you are kidding." "No, Romano is a handful, but I would never trade him for any other kid." "Italy's a handful too, he only eats gourmet food, and he never gets up on time." _That's all you have to deal with? _Belgium thought she didn't have time to say anything because one of the boys began to wake up. "Ok, well we should start going." "Ok I'm going to wait until Romano wakes up to to take him home." "See you next week." Hungary said as she held Italy close to her chest trying to get him to fall back asleep.

After a half an hour Romano sat up. "Hungary?" He said. Belgium looked up from her book and noticed that Romano's curl was in the wrong spot. "Oh no.." Belgium said, Italy turned around to Belgium. "Where's Hungary?" He asked. "She went home, it looks like she picked up your brother instead of you." Belgium said. _Let's hope Romano doesn't wake up before I get there or she will be in huge trouble._ "Come on Italy, let's get you home." "Ok" Italy said as he grabbed the edge of the blanket in attempt to help Belgium fold it. _Wow, Romano never helps me fold the blanket unless I ask him to._

As Belgium and Italy approached Austria's house Italy said "Mr. Austria doesn't really like visitors." "I think that he will be happy to see us coming." Belgium replied as she picked up Italy to stop him from complaining that he was tired. Belgium knocked on the door and Austria answered. He didn't say anything but he had a look of relief on his face. "He is making a huge mess, isn't he?" Austria nodded. He led Belgium and Italy to where Romano was. As soon as the door opened and Romano saw Belgium he went running toward her. "Belgium! How could you take the wrong kid?!"

Both girls had little moments with their boys, but Austria interrupted it by saying "My house is still a mess" and leaving the room. "Let's clean up the mess and then we can go home, ok?" Belgium told Romano. After the mess was cleaned up Hungary said, "don't know how you deal with Romano, he was here for less than an hour and this whole room was a mess." "It is an art," Belgium replied, "I'm glad I have my little guy back though.-" "No more treats for you two!" Austria interrupted their conversation.

Both of the girls looked over to the boys. Italy listened to Austria and put back the un-eaten cookie and walked over to Hungary, Romano on the other hand ignored Austria and took Italy's old cookie and shoved it in his mouth and took a few more treats. Belgium went over and took the treats out of his hands and put them back, "Romano, that is enough treats for today." He began to pout. "Well we better go, say goodbye to your brother." "Bye." Romano grunted. "Bye guys, see you next week." Belgium collected her things in her left hand and Romano in her left arm, and began her walk home.

After fifteen minuets of walking Romano poked Belgium's cheek. "What Romano?" She asked. "When I was at Hungary and Austria's house they were complaining that I was too much work, do you think that I'm too much work. Would you rather have my brother because he is less work?" he began to tear up. "Romano, shh, honey you are my special little guy, I could never trade you for your brother." Belgium said in a comforting way. "Because Spain would get mad?" No," she said holding back a giggle, "because if I didn't have you my life would be too boring." "Really?" he didn't believe her. "Yes, we should get home so I can make dinner." "What about churros?" he didn't forget. "We can have some after dinner." "Ok, I guess so," Romano moved a little bit in her arms and hugged her, "Never ever leave me." She took a deep breath and lied to the little boy "I won't." She really wished that, _that was the truth_.


End file.
